User talk:Holhol1235/Archive 3
iPod Touch Like uh...JUST LOOK AT TDC!!! YOU CONFUSE ME WITH YOUR CONFUSINGNESS!!!}} You?}} But um...during vacation, I was bored in the hotel, flickin' through channels on the TV and saw this show called "The Forgotten"...has you ever heard/seen that one? It's sorta interesting from the 2 episodes I watched. I think it could be classified as a crime drama...}} Um, it's about like John Does and Jane Does...basically unidentified...peoples. I dunno. About Supernatural, my mother watches it. She is very obsessed with it for some reason. Um...IS IT SCARY?! }} About ze other stuff...uh...okay. I haven't been able to sleep lately. It would take me till like 3-5 AM to sleep...}} Uh, when does you end up waking up? I usually end up waking up at like 12:30. }} Once, me bro woke up at 6 PM...}} }} I don't think we would be able to complete the match by the time I sleep... And uh...about Mario Kart, okey dokey. I don't think Midnightwoman probably even has wi-fi...}} About Lovely Bones: Yes, I've watched the movie, which was interesting. I'm interested in reading the book sometime...perhaps. }} "Under a boat"? About Brawl: Can we brawl at like 5, Eastern Time? CUZ ME COUSIN BE HOGGIN' TEH TV RIGHT NOW... }} ...that was a confusing sentence.}} You should read dat, by teh way...}} I've never heard of either of those books. *shifty eyes*}} AND GOOD GOSH, WHAT LEVEL WERE THOSE COMPUTERS?! LEVEL 1?!}} HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THE LEVEL OF TEH COMPUTERS?! DID YOU EVEN ADJUST THEM?! }} About Lucky Star: You can watch Lucky Star here. :O Click the buttons above ze player to choose between subbed and dubbed.}} About Lucky Star/Wii thingy: When are you gonna be able to play the computer again? }} YOU JUST LOST TEH GAME New Sim Request Turnin' Asian? Do you still need those extra moods you asked for a while ago? }} Hello, Holli. Joe J. 20:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) MAGGIK MILK }} o.o FBhfhmchk NOOOO!!!!!!!!!}} Thank You!! That was so kind of you to fix my buddy list!!!! Thank you so much!!! Corey785 12:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Brawls and Chewbacca New Mood Thingiez }} Shoop da whoops! }} NEW!! }} Moo I NEED YOUR HELP! }} Floating boxies I LIEK WAFFLEZ New Bubble Confusing-ness potstickers! }} Moodz }} }} }} SNL Short that you might haven't seen..... *attacks rick rolls with agrabah* B.O.T.S. Tag, your it! }} Your Sim's updated appearance Seriously.}} Hello. }} Where is the 2nd episode of Last Sim Standing you promised? - unregistered contributer Would you like some fries with that? Pop goes the weasel. What happened to zat avatar I suggested you to use? OH EM JAY!!!}} IT'S FINE, IT'S FINE!!! P-PRETEND I SAID NOTHING, MILADY!!!}} Rollbacks Page It's not as bad of an idea as you make it out to be...}} If I would ever get off me lazy butt and set it up. LOLZ!!!}} MOOMOO MILK! Rabbits Feet I dunno if I could be much help with that...}} MARIO WILL SING A SONG FOR YOU!!! AND WHY DID YOU CHANGE YO PIC BACK TO TEH THINGEH?!?!?!}} }} RE:CODY! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT FOREVER!!!! }} *attacks Rick Rolls with Cody but Sierra attacks me for use'n Cody as a Weapon* NOOO!!! }} WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!}} WHY AIN'T YOU DOIN' ANY REVENGE AGAINST TEH ANTEATER BOY?!}} }} *omega-slapped* 2. Meep...that thing is still alive?}} BUT YO NEW SIM IS UGLEH!!!}} }} But you bettah change dat word bubble...}} PREPARE FOR MY REVANGE.... }} I'M STILL NOT SPEAKING TO YOU! *sniffle* }} }} I-I mean........................... }} }} Or has he? *shifty eyes*}} Can't right now though...grandmother be watchin' her soaps.}} }} }} Stuffz SNAPPLE IS ALL NATURAL!!! :O How does you want teh skin to look...?}} SNIF THE WOOD! I DONT HAVE MONEY EITHER! }} }} *attacks Rick Rolls with Izzy in a Samus Aran suit* RE: OCs' Agreement Editing problem....please help... Re: DAG VEGGIE PUNOO So, uh... probableh I'll have 'em all done by teh end o' teh month, cuz I'm going to teh Ron Jon's resort in a couple days. }} Serving Size 8 fl oz But here you goes: }} }} }} I USE WINDOWS XP, BUT CAN WATCH VIDEOS FINE! *slapped* FINE, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE! }} NACHO LIBRE! Hi. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't hate me... BeebeetheBunnyQueen 02:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Milkshakes are tasty ) Do you mind if I copy your idea and do a CSI RP?}} I <3 chocolate!! }} .. ..}} }} }} HORRAYZ!!!! Hi! VERONICA, I NEED YO' HELP!!! PLEASE SAY YES!!!}} }} *insert a very dumb speech here* }} }} *attacks Rick Rolls with over 9000 batter-dipped pork rinds* AAAH!!! }}